My Country Kidnapped Me
by Tailsdoll123
Summary: "How can you lose nine children?" "Easy, one minute they're there, I turn around and the next thing I know is that they're gone!" "America, you're an idiot!"  DISCONTINUED
1. Kidnapped

A/N: First of all, I would like to say, Merry Christmas! I'm new to Hetalia so I apologize if any characters or details are not accurate.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia!

-Rin Yuzaki belongs to **ILUVSEAN123**

-Giselle Fillon belongs to **Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

-Lancelot Bridges belongs to **KorosuKa**

-Seth and Rena Napolitano belongs **Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**-**Lance Krause belongs to **Red Cookies**

**Claim: **Ling Jintao, Vera Medvedev, Willow Obama and this plot belong to me.

**Note:** Even though some of the characters have the same last name as the current Prime Ministers/Presidents, they are NOT related!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Prologue-Kidnapped!<p>

_Two kids ran around the room, squealing and laughing. Both of them froze when they saw their mother walk into the room._

"_Okay, it's story-time." She said, making the kids dart to their beds. They looked at her expectantly as she took a seat on a chair._

"_Can you tell us the story about the kids and the countries?" One of the kids asked._

_The woman sighed. "Oh alright then, it was a dark cold night…."_

* * *

><p>"We've got their co-ordinates boss, do we attack?" A small lanky man asked, looking fearfully at his leader. His leader, a young woman dressed in black, sighed before turning to him with an annoyed look.<p>

"Not just yet, we need them away from the guards." She replied, shivering a little from the cold. Even though the sun was out, it was still winter.

He nodded before leaving, planning to relay the information to the other members.

The boss sighed before picking up her binoculars, looking at the place they were planning to attack.

"Red, we have got in contact with the other seven leaders. They have all the other targets in sight."

A smirk crawled onto her face.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Italy, Venice-10:12am<strong>

"Rena, Seth, _Si prega di smettere_!" A young woman yelled, watching as her two charges ran off down the street.

Seth, a young boy with black hair and cat-like green eyes, stuck his tongue out at her. "No way! We're going to have fun!" He was dressed in a blue polo shirt and black shorts with trainers.

His twin sister Rena, an exact double of him besides her long black hair, clutched her bouncy ball closer to herself. "We just want to have fun, _custode_." She was dressed in a red sundress with sandals.

The caretaker lost sight of them as they turned the corner. She sighed to herself, knowing that if she didn't find the eleven-year-olds, she would be out of a job.

"_Caro Dio_, why am I stuck with the President's kids?" She asked herself before sighing and running down the street.

Back with the twins, Seth calmly watched his younger sister as she played with ball. They had to be careful though because if anyone recognised they were the President's kids, then they would be in trouble. Seth scowled; he didn't get along with his parents while his sister did though.

"Too bad she's a coward most of the time." He muttered, watching as his sister screamed, claiming to have seen 'a spider out to kill her.'

Seth narrowed his eyes as he saw a strange man dressed in black approach his sister.

"Ciao, you must be Rena Napolitano, correct?" The man asked, approaching the terrified girl.

She nodded mutely. "Y-yes…"

The man smiled, Seth instantly started to head towards them, not trusting the man near his sister.

"You see, I think I've found something that belongs to you. It's in my van, will you come and check?" The man asked.

Rena nodded while Seth groaned. His sister always trusted people blindly, making her an easy target to manipulate.

"I'm going too!" Seth said, running in front of his sister. The man smirked before gesturing them to follow him.

"This way."

The twins followed the man down the street. He had introduced himself as 'Green' and said that he was excited to actually meet the president's children.

"So why aren't you children with someone?" He asked them, hoping to make conversation.

Seth sighed. "We were with someone, our _custode_, but we ran away from her."

Rena looked close to tears. "I feel so guilty."

Finally they reached the van; it's black paint shinning a little from the sun. The windows were tinted black so that nothing from the inside could be seen inside.

Green opened the side door and told them to get in, so that they could have a better look. Once the twins were inside, they noticed _nothing_ was in the van. Well, that is until something grabbed them and blindfolded them.

"Hey, what's going-!"

Before the twins could say anything, they heard the door slam shut and an audible 'click' could be heard. They were locked in.

Seth started thrashing around while his sister started to tear up. They then felt a sharp pain on their heads before losing conscious.

The van began to drive away, Green at the wheel. He took out a walkie-talkie and smirked.

"Target one and two caught."

Meanwhile, the twins caretaker stared in shock as she witnessed the twins get caught. She turned around and began to head back towards the main house.

"_I gemelli! I gemelli! _They've been kidnapped!"

* * *

><p><strong>Germany, Bonn-12:33am<strong>

"Are you sure you're allowed out here, _Meister_ Lance?" A German guard asked, watching his master casually walk through the park.

Lance snorted. "I'm not some prisoner. I can do whatever I want and what I want to do is go to a _Spukhaus._"

Lance Krause was an eleven-years-old boy that had an intense interest in the supernatural. But because he was the President of Germany's son, he was very arrogant. He had shaggy blonde hair that reached his chin and blue-green eyes. He was wearing a stripped black and white shirt with trousers. His most notable feature was the birthmark on the back of his neck that looked like a heart.

Lance had been anxiously waiting to leave his house. He had met a woman named 'Yellow' who told him about the supposedly haunted house and he had wanted to look at it himself.

They turned through the park and finally arrived at the destination. A big old house that looked ready to collapse. The lawn was a mess and the windows were broken.

"_Erstaunlich_!" Lance exclaimed before turning to his guard. "Wait out here Anton. I want to go in there alone."

"But-"

Lance held his hand up, silencing the guard. "I won't be long."

The guard silently watched as Lance walked into the house. He but his lip in worry but made sure that nobody else entered the house.

Too bad he didn't see the woman dressed in black sneak past him.

Lance walked around the house in boredom. He didn't much care for all the old stuff lying around, he only wanted to see if there was a ghost and so far there wasn't.

"_Mein Gott_, I've searched this whole house and not a single ghost!" He growled out, planning to head back to the entrance but froze.

Because in front of him was a woman dressed in black.

She smiled. "_Der Sohn des Präsidenten_, I'm going to need you to come with me."

Lance backed away. "You're Yellow, aren't you?"

She nodded before suddenly grabbing him.

Lance struggled out of her grip but she kept a firm grip on him. She brought her hand down and knocked him unconscious. Digging into her pocket, she pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Target three caught."

Before she could walk away with her prize, Lance's guard appeared.

"Let go of the young _Meister!_" He screeched, charging at her. She dodged and kicked him on the head, knocking him out.

She smirked.

"_Traurig_, but I need the kid."

* * *

><p><strong>Japan, Tokyo-1:47pm<strong>

Rin sighed as she finished reading her last book. She pushed her long brown hair out of her hazel eyes and glanced outside. She had absolutely nothing left to do. Though most would argue because she was in Tokyo. Even though she was twelve years old, she acted like an adult most of the time.

"May I leave to go to the _Raiburari_?" She asked one of the maids.

The maid shook her head. "_Gomenasai_ Yuzaki-Sama, but the master wants you to stay here."

Rin was tempted to throw a tantrum but she didn't. She was the Prime Minister's daughter after all.

Just as she was getting comfortable, a loud explosion went off, knocking her off her seat. The maids told her to wait where she was while they went to go and check what happened. After straightening out her outfit, a white shirt with a black skirt, she went to go pick up her book when a weird smell hit her. Before she fell unconscious, she saw a man dressed in black approach her.

He smirked. "This is Black, I've got Target Four."

* * *

><p><strong>America, W.D.C-2:17pm<strong>

"WILLOW! WILLOW! WHERE ARE YOU?" Yells could be heard around the President's house as they all looked for the President's daughter.

Said person was currently in McDonalds having a burger-eating contest. Around the restaurant people were cheering and egging them on.

Willow Obama was an adventurous girl who wasn't afraid to be her true self. She had short red hair with bright green eyes. She was dressed in a purple hoodie with trousers.

Her challenger was a beefy man who looked ready to collapse. Suddenly he fell on the table, tired of eating.

Willow jumped up and smirked.

"You can never defeat me! Muwhahaha!" She said, running around and clapping people's hands.

"Hey Willow, it's 2:17pm!" A random man yelled, making Willow freeze.

"Uh oh, I'm going to be in trouble!" She yelled, running out the restaurant.

Willow was eleven years old buy she acted more like a five-year-old. Her dream was to become the next President but first she needed to deal with her other dream.

To eat the biggest burger ever!

As she ran down the street, greeting people as she passed them, she failed to see the black van following her. Just as she was approaching the street towards the White House, the van screeched in front of her and someone grabbed her, pushing her into the van.

"What the heck dude?" She exclaimed but they muffled her mouth until she lost conscious.

"White here, got Target five."

* * *

><p><strong>France, Paris-4:50pm<strong>

Mrs Fillon gazed at her daughter with adoration. Her eleven-year-old daughter, Giselle Fillon, was a fantastic shopper and a beautiful girl. What more could she ask for in a daughter?

Well, she wished her daughter wouldn't be so arrogant and mean.

Giselle flipped her long blonde hair, her hazel eyes staring at a necklace in a shop's window. She was dressed in the latest French fashion, grabbing a lot of people's attention. Then again she is the Prime Minister's daughter.

"_Mère_, I want it!" She said snootily, pointing to necklace.

Mrs Fillon sighed. "_Ma fille douce_, we just had Christmas."

Giselle pouted, crossing her arms. "_Ce n'est pas juste!_"

Before Mrs Fillon could calm down her daughter, Giselle stormed off down the street. Mrs Fillon called for her daughter, but Giselle wouldn't listen to her.

"Stupid _Mère_! Not understanding me!" She scowled, kicking some pebbles. She was walking towards the Eiffel tower in hopes of getting away from her mother.

"Aw, is the _Mme_ alone today?" A man's voice asked catching Giselle's attention.

She turned around only to strike with an injection in her arm.

"What the…" Giselle muttered as she lost conscious and fell into the arms of the kidnapper.

He smirked.

"Purple has caught Target Six!"

* * *

><p><strong>England, London-5:05pm<strong>

Lancelot Bridges laughed as he watched some of the kids run around. It was days like these that he liked to get away from his life and hang around normal people. Even though he was twelve years old, he had to study college materiel.

"Such the fate of being the Queen's grandson." He sighed, pulling his red jacket closer to himself.

"Lan! Lan! Come play with us!" One of the kids yelled, grabbing his hand. He smiled softly before allowing the kid to drag him to the others.

His dad would be angry if he found out that he was skipping his lessons, but Lancelot honestly didn't care. He never got on with his father, who was too obsessed with wealth to care what Lancelot wanted.

"Lan, there's someone looking at you." One of the kids whispered, grabbing Lancelot's attention.

He turned around only to see a bag of sweets shoved into his face.

"Hi! My name is Orange! Do you like sweets?" The lady dressed in black exclaimed.

Lancelot shook his head after getting over his shock. "Hi…yeah, I do. Why?"

She smirked, grabbing his hand. "I've got a lot on my van, come have a look."

Before Lancelot could react, Orange dragged him over to the van. She opened the side door and he glanced in only to see that there were no sweets.

Lancelot was just about to say something when Orange knocked him out. She laughed to herself as she began to drive away. All the kids Lancelot was playing with, stared at the scene in shock.

"Target Seven captured.~"

* * *

><p><strong>China, Beijing-7:58pm<strong>

Ling Jintao sat quietly in his garden, carefully drawing out the scene in front of him. Some baby Panda bears were crawling around on the bamboo and looked at him curiously.

His black hair was messy, not neat like it usually has to be and his gold eyes were fixed upon the paper. He was dressed in a green Tangzhuang with black slip-ons.

"_Nín hao, shàoyé_! What a fine day we are having!"

Ling looked up and sighed out of annoyance. It was one of the new servants that started today. He was dressed completely in black.

"What do you want, brown?" Ling sighed, standing up.

Brown smirked. "_Nín._"

Ling's eyes widened before dodging. He may have only been twelve, but he was an expert fighter. Brown laughed gleefully before charging at him.

This went on for a few minutes before shouting could be heard. Brown growled before kicking Ling in the stomach. Ling collapsed on the ground in pain as Brown picked him up and ran for it.

"Target eight, captured!"

* * *

><p><strong>Russia, Moscow Kremlin-9:10pm<strong>

After receiving messages that the other eight children have been caught, Red smirked.

"Right boys, we move in!" She yelled, before bombs went off near one of the palaces.

Russian soldiers ran out to deal with the problem while Red snuck in during the confusion. The halls were silent and empty, making it easy for Red to get around without being caught.

Arriving at a huge door, she opened it carefully and snuck in. It was a good thing that the security system had been shut off or she would be in big trouble.

The room she was in was covered with toys, from small stuffed animals to dressing up stuff. She looked around until her eyes landed on a bed. She smirked before walking over to the bed and peeling back the covers.

Her eyes landed on her target-a small girl that was no older then six. She had long blonde hair that wrapped around her and was dressed in purple nightclothes. Red knew that if the girl had her eyes open, they would be a violet colour.

Her eyes then landed on what the little girl was holding. A husky dog that was staring at her.

'_Вот дерьмо_!' She cussed to herself, trying not to make the puppy dog bark.

She tried to grab the young girl, but the girl was clutching the dog-said dog was looking pissed.

Finally Red just picked them both up and ran out the room. She managed to sneak back out, the chaos still going on and ran onto her van. She dropped the girl and the dog onto the van's floor; the girl was still asleep.

"Target nine and dog, captured."

* * *

><p><strong>Japan, Tokyo-The Next Day<strong>

Down in Tokyo, people turned to one of the big TVs as the news came on. It seemed to be an urgent message, caching their attentions.

"In recent news, nine children have gone missing! The first to be abducted was Seth and Rena Napolitano, the children of the President of Italy. Next was Lance Krause, son of the President of Germany. Our own Prime Minister's daughter, Rin Yuzaki, was next then it was the President of America's daughter, Willow Obama. After that, Giselle Fillon, daughter of the Prime Minister of France, and Lancelot Bridges, grandson of the Queen of England, were kidnapped. The last two to be kidnapped were Ling Jintao, the son of the President of China, and Vera Medvedev, the daughter of the President of Russia."

"We have yet to find the kidnappers nor have they made any demands."

People began to talk; worried that one of their own was taken so easily. Standing away from the people was a young Japanese boy with neat black hair and blank eyes. He was dressed in a white military uniform and seemed to be gazing ahead nonchalantly.

"This doesn't sound good." Kiku Honda AKA Japan muttered, walking away.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tell us more mom!" The kids yelled, making their mom sigh.<em>

"_Maybe tomorrow, sleep."_

"_Aw!"_

* * *

><p>So there you have it, an introduction. I can't say all the chapters will be this long because I had to get all of this out of the way. The next chapters will be funny! I promise!<p>

I'm sorry if some of the translations are wrong, I've used Google Translator.

Translations:

**Italian-**

Si prega di smettere!-Please stop

Custode-Caretaker

Caro Dio-Dear God

Fratello, fratello!-Brother, brother

Ciao-Hello

I gemelli! I gemelli!-The twins! The twins!

**German-**

Meister Lance-Master Lance

Spukhaus-Haunted House

Erstaunlich-Amazing

Mein Gott-My God

Der Sohn des Präsidenten-The President's Son

Traurig-Sorry

**Japanese-**

Raiburari-Library

Gomenasai-Sorry

Sama-Used to refer to the higher society people

**French-**

Mère-Mother

Ma fille douce-My sweet daughter

Ce n'est pas juste-This is not fair!

**Chinese-**

Nín hao, shàoyé-Hello young master

Nín-You

**Russian-**

Вот дерьмо-Oh shit

R&R


	2. Epic Escape

A/N: 12 reviews already? Thank you guys, glad you like it so far.

**Thanks to:**

**ILUVSEAN123**

**Red Cookies**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**memoranda **

**One Hell Of A Stalker**-Because I can't contact you via PM, I'm just going to say thanks!

**KorosuKa**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**nightshadow23**

**Marshmellowtime**

**NaiOokamiSohma**

**lightwolfheart**

**invisiblecanada**

-Rin Yuzaki belongs to **ILUVSEAN123**

-Giselle Fillon belongs to **Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

-Lancelot Bridges belongs to **KorosuKa**

-Seth and Rena Napolitano belongs **Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**-**Lance Krause belongs to **Red Cookies**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia

**Claim:** I own Willow, Ling, Vera and this plot!

**Note:** Even though some of the characters have the same last name as the current Prime Ministers/Presidents, they are NOT related!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter One-Epic Escape!<p>

"Let me out! You can't lock me in here!" Willow yelled, banging her fists against the cell.

After waking up in the cell, she had discovered that seven other children were also in the cell with her. She couldn't understand any of them except the black haired boy, who had introduced himself as Lancelot Bridges snootily.

She instantly knew he was British, no one can be more stuck up then the British.

"Would you stop that racket, you're bloody pissing me off!" Lancelot yelled, making the others look at him in surprise.

Willow whirled around and pouted. "But this will catch the kidnappers attention!"

Lancelot snorted but turned away. He felt someone watching him so he turned in the direction he felt the stare and was greeted by the French girl.

She smirked, making him suddenly feel unsafe. "_Bien bien, __Quelle mignonne petite souris._"

Lancelot blinked at her. "Beg your pardon?"

"Oh! Sorry, I thought you would've understood French, I guess you British folk aren't so smart. I'm Giselle Fillon, in case you were wondering."

Lancelot decided that from this day fourth, he hated French people.

Willow blinked at Giselle. "That's mean! it's not his fault you speak like a chipmunk!"

Giselle glared at Willow. "You stupid Americans are so annoying! I do not sound like a chipmunk!"

It became apparent that these three were going to be wonderful _friends_, if fighting and threatening to kill each other is friendship. Which it probably is because these people are kids, kids that need help.

Well, that's what Lance thought anyway. He was surrounded by weirdoes and had no way of escape. To distract himself, he turned his attention to the other four occupants of the room.

The Japanese girl, Rin, was calmly staring ahead blankly. If he didn't know any better, it would look as if she was used to being kidnapped.

The Italian twins were weird. Mind you, Lance thought all twins were weird. By the looks of it the girl twin, Rena, looked ready to faint while the boy twin, Seth, looked as if he was trying to brave.

Lance snorted, Italians weren't really that good at being brave.

Looking at the last person in the room, Lance knew immediately that it was a good idea to keep away from the Chinese boy's bad side. Ling, as he had said his name was, looked ready to kill someone.

Lance decided that he would keep his distance.

"America is SO much better! We are the country of FREEDOM!" Willow bellowed, making the other occupants cringe.

Giselle scoffed. "_Imbécile_, France is better, we have, as you Americans say, more class."

Lancelot shook his head. "It's England that is better."

Rin glanced at them briefly before looking away. She never knew that people from other countries acted like this. She was learning so much! Maybe she would get the chance to befriend them.

Of course, it was Rena that decided to break the tension….

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

…Only to bring more tension.

Seth tried to calm his sister, tried being the key word. "We're not going to die _sorellina_."

Rena started crying. "Yes we are!"

Suddenly, the kids hear the door to room where they were kept, open. In steps a woman with long red hair as well as red eyes. She wore a long sleeved black top, black gloves, black trousers and black shoes-the normal uniform for these lot, though they do have a black mask too.

They knew instantly that she a part of the bad guys, they weren't just named after colors, they had the actual colors in their appearance.

They silently watched as she stalked over to them, two bundles in her hands. Unlocking the cell, she threw the bundles into the cell before locking it.

"Here you go kiddos, another friend. Now play nice brats!" she hissed, a thick Russian accent evident in her voice.

They watched as she left before turning to the bundle. It was Willow who decided to go and check out who the new person was. So walking over to the bundle, she opened the sack that the child was kept in, only to be jumped by a young husky dog.

"It's a dog!" Willow exclaimed, looking at the dog with adoration. Said dog growled at her before pawing at the sack.

"It seems someone is in there." Rin muttered, walking over and opening the sack further.

Inside was six-years-old Vera, who looked at them with huge violet eyes.

Giselle scowled. "No hot men."

Everyone ignored her in favor of the new person. "Which country do you think the cutie is from?" Willow asked.

Seth shrugged. "Beats me, we'll have to wait and see until she talks."

And so they waited and waited and waited, yet Vera did not talk to them. Giselle grew bored and started messing around with Lancelot and Willow, who both teamed up and tried to get revenge.

Rena began to freak out and cowered to her brother who was having a talking with Rin and Lance.

Vera had no idea where she was, she wanted her mommy but it seemed that she wouldn't see her for a while. She didn't like the people in the room, they were big, scary and frankly really loud.

But one of them grabbed her attention, the black haired boy with a blank look on his face. For some reason, he reminded Vera of her older brother.

"_Большой Брат,_" She muttered, grabbing the kids attention.

Willow blinked. "What language is that?"

Lancelot snorted. "That would be Russian, this girl is obviously from Russia."

Willow's eyes widened. "Communist!"

Vera looked at her with a confused look but shrugged. She instead stood up shakily and walked over to Ling, who blinked at her in surprise. The kids were even more shocked when Vera sat down next to him and leaned on his shoulder. The husky ran over and plopped into her lap, making the Russian girl smile.

"Okay then…Ling isn't kill her, we may have stumbled across a conspiracy!" Willow yelled, everyone else ignored her.

Ling looked at Vera, Vera looked at Ling and before you knew it both of them were comfortable with each other.

Strange things happen when locking kids together.

* * *

><p>It was Orange's turn to go and check on the kids. She was excited because she loved kids, and by loved she basically loves to make them scream.<p>

When she entered the room, she smiled at kids as they all turned to glare at her. Pushing her short orange coloured hair out of her face, she grinned and sat down.

"Hello kids~Orange has come to play!"

Giselle snorted. "Sure you did, weirdo."

Orange pouted before smiling. "Blue said that I was allowed to tell you about our organization. We are the Secret Kickass Intelligent Terrific Technical Loud Evil Society or Skittles for short!"

The kids stared at her before laughing. They've heard of some crappy criminal names from different shows but Skittles by far was the funniest. Orange was annoyed that the kids weren't taking the situation seriously.

'_They are kids after all, they don't take anything seriously.'_ She thought to herself, shaking her head.

It was then that Lance thought of an idea. He quickly whispered it to the others while Orange was distracted. After hearing the plan, they set it in motion.

"Wow, you seriously are ugly." Giselle said, making Orange growl at her.

"You're not supposed to care about appearances! You're a child!" Orange hissed, stalking to the cage.

Giselle continued to insult Orange with Willow pitching in sometimes. Orange grew annoyed and opened the cage and that was when Lance smirked.

"NOW!" he yelled, before all of them ran towards the exit, knocking Orange over. Hey didn't slow down at all, just kept running until they entered the first room they saw.

Looking around, they saw it was just a plane room with windows, a door and for some strange reason, parachutes.

They heard noises outside the room, making them all freeze.

"We need to hurry up and get out of here." Ling said, walking over to the window, only to gasp.

They all looked at him in confusion. "What's wrong Ling?"

"We…are on a plane."

All the kids rushed to the window and saw that they were indeed on a plane. The noises outside the room got louder and they only had one option. It took a few minutes to get the parachutes on but as soon as they did, they opened the door that would let them exit the plane.

At the same time Red, Orange and Blue barged into the room and before they knew it, they jumped off the plane.

"AGH!" Rena screamed, closing her eyes.

It may come to mind that these kids don't know how to work a parachute.

* * *

><p>England glared at America, who refused to make eye contact.<p>

"You knew about this yet you did nothing?" England asked, looking ready to throttle whoever was closest to him.

America grinned. "Chill dude, I didn't know it was going to happen on that day."

France chuckled. "You barely knew anything that day."

America flipped him off and ignored him as well.

It was that time again where all the countries gathered together to hold their World Conference meetings. The topic this time was to do with the disappearance of the nine children.

Just as they were about to get into another argument, a crash was heard before nine children landed on the table.

The first to get up was Willow, who shook her head. "I'm okay!"

Lancelot groaned. "You just fell from a plane and you're all right? What the heck do you Americans eat?"

Again they started arguing again, not realizing that they were being stared at. Giselle noticed and winked at the nearest person, who happened to be Canada.

Seth and Rena were still unconscious while Lance was looking ready to throw up. Ling looked perfectly unscathed while somehow both Vera and Scruff, who she had called the dog numerous times that name so the kids assumed that was his name, were asleep.

It was America who was the first to speak. He grinned.

"I found the missing children!"

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short but I hope you liked it!<p>

Until next time

Translations:

_Bien bien, __Quelle mignonne petite souris-_Well well, what a cute little mouse

_Imbécile_-Idiot

_Sorellina_-Little sister

_Большой Брат_-Big Brother

R&R


	3. Pests

A/N: I'm getting Hetalia Trading cards!

**Thanks to:**

**lightwolfheart**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**KamariaAelfgar09**

**Red Cookies**

**One Hell Of A Stalker**

**nightshadow23**

**MewMewRuby**

**akira45**

**SierraPaige**

**ILUVSEAN123**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia!

-Rin Yuzaki belongs to **ILUVSEAN123**

-Giselle Fillon belongs to **Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

-Lancelot Bridges belongs to **KorosuKa**

-Seth and Rena Napolitano belongs **Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**-**Lance Krause belongs to **Red Cookies**

**Claim: **Ling Jintao, Vera Medvedev, Willow Obama and this plot belong to me.

**Note:** Even though some of the characters have the same last name as the current Prime Ministers/Presidents, they are NOT related!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two-Pests<p>

"_You read ahead, didn't you?" The sound of the children's mother made them jump. They turned to her and smiled sheepishly._

"_Sorry mother, but we just wanted to see what would happen next!"_

_Their mother sat down before smiling. "Well okay then, so…"_

* * *

><p>It was silent in the conference room as all the countries looked at the nine children curiously.<p>

Willow was currently having an argument with Lancelot, who had finally gotten over his dizziness. Giselle was looking at the countries with a look of absolute bliss, she was surrounded with cute boys after all. Ling was checking Vera over, who was clutching her dog closely to her while Rin was calmly surveying the situation with a blank look. Lance looked bored, already losing interest in the situation. Seth was trying to calm Rena down, who was convinced that everyone in the room was out to get her.

It was England who broke the silence first. "How the heck did they get in here?"

America smirked. "Dude, they fell from the sky!"

England sneered at him. "I knew that git! I want to know _why_ they fell through the roof."

Willow looked over to the two countries and smiled. "Oh! We were being chased by these people and then there was this room full of parachutes and then we jumped!"

Lancelot shook his head. "Idiot, you could have mentioned the plane instead of rushing things. Geez, you Americans are annoying!"

Both Willow and America glared at the English boy while England smirked. Spoken like a true brit.

France stood up and approached the children. Some of them backed away, there was just something off about the man.

"So, who are you, _mon cherie?_" France asked, his eyes sliding over the girls. He already knew who the children were, but he wanted to make sure-besides the kids might find it odd that complete strangers know their names.

Like always, Willow was the first to speak. "I'm Willow Obama and I'm from America!"

Most of the countries sighed out of relief, causing America to glare at them. How dare they! Americans were awesome!

"My name is Lancelot Bridges, I am from Briton." Lancelot said, sending a glare at Willow.

Giselle smirked and flipped her hair. "_Bonjour,_ my name iz Giselle Fillon. I am from France." Her French accident leaking into her voice. Some countries groaned, great another French pervert…

They looked at Lance next, who sighed. "Vat? Oh, my name? My name is Lance Krause. I'm from Germany." He then turned away to look at the wall.

When the countries turned to the twins next, Rena froze with a look of horror on her face. Oh shit, they were looking at her!

Seth shook his head at his sister before glaring at the countries. "My name is Seth Napolitano and this is my twin sister, Rena. We're from Italy."

"Please stop staring at me." She whispered before cowering behind Seth.

Rin bowed formally before introducing herself. "_Kon'nichiwa_, my name is Yuzaki Rin. I am from Japan."

Willow blinked in confusion. "Why did you say your last name first?"

Lancelot snorted. "Idiot, it's a tradition in the east to introduce yourself with your last name first."

Ling looked up before sighing. Why were they wasting time introducing themselves when they could be trying to get home? These people were strangers and there was defiantly something odd about them.

"My name is Jintao Ling and I am from China, please to meet you." _Not really…_

All the attention then turned to Vera, who looked at the countries. After a few minutes with no response from the Russian girl, England finally cracks.

"Why isn't she speaking?"

Willow shrugged. "We have no idea, actually we don't think she can speak or understand any other language besides Russian. Her name is Vera Medvedev."

Vera smiled at the countries before looking around the room in curiosity.

Germany, who had been getting a headache throughout the whole time, suddenly stood up. "Ve are not going to get anywhere vith this, meeting adjourned."

The other countries began to leave, either staring at the children in curiosity or completely ignoring them. The only countries that stay were England, America, France, China, Russia, Italy, Germany and Japan.

Lance suddenly spoke up. "Ve introduced ourselves, so who are you lot?"

America was about to speak up when the nations shot him a warning look.

"I'm America-I mean Alfred F. Jones!" America said, covering his slip up.

England glared at America before turning to the children. "My name is Arthur Kirkland."

France smirked, producing a rose out of nowhere. "_Bonjour Mon cheries_, my name is Francis Bonnefoy."

Giselle was really happy, if the big smile on her face meant anything. She's surrounded by eight hot men! All from different countries. She just hoped her daddy wouldn't come and get her soon.

China smiled at them friendly which made the other children feel more comfortable around them. Vera's cheeks warmed and looked up at China in awe.

Vera always loved Chinese people….

"_Nín hao_, my name is Wang Yao."

Russia came fourth and smiled two but instead of feeling safe, the children instantly felt fear. Except Vera, who was used to Russia people and both Ling and Rin, who was never frightened by much.

"My name is Ivan Braginski. Lets be friends, da?"

Sensing the children's fear, Japan intervened.

"_Kon'nichiwa_, my name is Honda Kiku." Japan said, bowing just like Rin had did earlier on.

Italy sprang forward, smiling care freely. Rena liked him, he looked way nicer then the others. Seth, on the other hand, knew that this guy would be a headache.

"_Ciao_! My name is Feliciano Vargas! Do you like Pasta?" Italy said, thinking about the glorious pasta.

Rena nodded shyly, making Italy's smile widen while Seth narrowed his eyes.

This guy must be good at manipulation….if only you knew the truth Seth….

Germany was the last to introduce himself. "I am Ludwig."

Half the kids were tempted to snort at the name, but he looked so intimidating to the kids…

"So, do you know anything about the people who kidnapped you?" Germany asked, going straight to business.

The kids stared at him silently before shrugging.

He didn't expect them to remember, did he?

"S…S...S...ski-ttl…es" a voice spoke up, grabbing the other people's attention. They all turned to the source of the voice, which belonged to Vera.

"What is she trying to say?" Rena asked, not understanding what the Russian child was muttering.

Rin scrunched her eyes a little before speaking. "Skittles."

Willow blinked before chucking. "Aw, sorry kid but we have no skittles."

Vera huffed before trying to say skittles again.

Ling kept his attention on Vera before snapping his fingers. "Skittles! Wasn't the people who kidnapped us called Skittles."

Giselle smiled, but it came out more like a smirk. "Ah, _qui_ and they were the ones dressed in tacky clothing."

Lancelot looked at Vera in wonder as she started poking Ling. "A six years old could remember that but we couldn't? God, I feel insulted."

England made a note to research 'Skittles' before turning his attention to the nations.

"We should probably start discussing on what we are going to do with the kids."

* * *

><p>"<em>You can't finish there mum! We were getting to the good bit!" The children whined.<em>

_Their mother scowled. "Simon, Lucas, its bed time."_

_Both of them moaned in frustration while their mother tucked them in. She put down the book, which the story was in, and smiled at her sons._

"_Night kids."_

* * *

><p>That's it I'm afraid, too tired to continue writing! Till next time, which by then I'll have my Hetalia season 1 and 2 and the trading cards!<p>

I've seen the movie too…Haha, England France love each other sexually apparently.

Translations:

Kon'nichiwa-Hello (Japanease)

Bonjour Mon cheries-Hello my darlings (French)

Nín hao-Hello (Chinese)

Ciao-Hello (Italian)

Qui-Yes (French)

R&R


	4. Notice

Really sorry guys, I won't be updating tonight. I HAVE started the chapter but it's late and my dad wants me to go to bed. This chapter will be posted up tomorrow, as well as the My Butler Killed My Mom chapter. Again, I am sorry but I have been doing my very important exams this week.

Just a quick question though, some people have been asking about romance in this. But the children are only twelve and younger! So here's my question:

If I put romance in this, it would have to be OCxOC and Yaoi between the countries-because the majority of them are male. Would you like that?

Thanks for the reviews!

-Tailsdoll123


	5. Settling In

A/N: So tired…

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Red Cookies**

**Oniongrass**

**VRRPT-**Sorry, won't let me your penname.

**SierraPaige**

**Al'sxcrazyxfangirl**

**nightshadow23**

**KameriaAelfgar09**

**ILUVSEAN123**

**KorosuKa**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Athesia**

**Rose Thourn**

**Mizuki Fujiwara 14**

-Rin Yuzaki belongs to **ILUVSEAN123**

-Giselle Fillon belongs to **Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

-Lancelot Bridges belongs to **KorosuKa**

-Seth and Rena Napolitano belongs **Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**-**Lance Krause belongs to **Red Cookies**

**Claim: **Ling Jintao, Vera Medvedev, Willow Obama, Lucas, Simon, their mother and this plot belong to me.

**Note:** Even though some of the characters have the same last name as the current Prime Ministers/Presidents, they are NOT related!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three-Settling in<p>

_Lucas looked around his room in boredom. He had already played with his toys from the toybox and his brother was to busy playing with his hand-held game. The door opening grabbed the young boy's attention and a big smile crawled onto his face._

"_Mum!" Lucas exclaimed, grabbing Simon's attention._

_Their mother smiled before pulling out a familiar book. "Ready for the next bit?"_

_They both nodded their heads eagerly before running over and jumping into their beds._

"_Okay then, after introducing themselves…."_

* * *

><p>"So, got any suggestions on what to do with the kids?" England asked, keeping a close eye on the kids who had gone to the other side of the room.<p>

China spoke up, "why don't we just take them back to their rightful countries?"

Germany sighed, shaking his head. "If only it was that simple, ve vould have done that."

"The best thing to do now would be to take them back to the hotel with us." England said, before glaring at France. "What the heck are you planning frog?"

France smirked. "Oh, nothing."

Back with the kids, Giselle was really bored-which was a common thing for the young French girl. By now she would be out shopping or relaxing at home while being served the best food. But no, she was stuck in a room full of _imbécile _kids and grumpy old men.

"And to think I thought zey were all good looking, they won't even look at me!" She whined, pouting. Lancelot glanced at her before shaking his head.

Were all French people this annoying? She had been whining for quite a while now. He already hated the other French person, who reminded him of a pedophile.

"Could you please quit your whining? It's giving me a headache." He said, glaring at her.

Giselle huffed, pushing her blonde hair back. "Shut up, it's not my fault that you don't understand how I feel."

Soon both of them got into an argument, making the other children shake their heads. Willow, deciding that she was annoyed with the arguing, stepped in between the angry kids.

"Guys, guys, chill. We should all be concentrating on a bigger concern. Making those old dudes our servants!"

Rena blinked at her before shakily raising her hand. "E-excuse me, but what do you mean making them our servants?"

Willow turned to her, making Rena hide behind Seth, who sighed. "It's easy Italian twin 1, we take them by surprise."

Ling snorted. "We're not in a position to surprise them. In case you haven't guessed, we have no idea where we exactly are."

Vera, who was sat next to Ling, smiled and nodded. These people were so funny! Talking about surprising the other people.

It makes them look so stupid.

Lance shook his head before turning his head to Rin. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

Rin shrugged. "_Gomenasai_, I don't. We could ask the men over there though."

Lance sighed. "No, I don't feel comfortable around them. They're annoying."

The kids were brought to attention when the men approached them.

"You're coming with us back to the hotel. Come along." Arthur said, gesturing towards the door.

Willow stomped her foot. "Daddy said not to go with strangers, in case they try and rape me."

Alfred laughed. "Do I look like a rapist?"

"Yes."

Alfred and Willow glared at each other, daring the other to blink. The other occupants in the room sighed, one annoying American was enough but two? That was just unfair.

Eventually they managed to leave the World Conference meeting, after much stalling from the kids. The kids had discovered that they were currently in England, Sheffield. Lancelot was tempted to call a cab and get back to London, it would only take around six hours to get there. But then he remembered that he had no money on him.

It was times like this that he hated being the Queen's grandson.

The hotel was tall and looked very posh. But the kids didn't really care, they were used to things like this. To them, it was another boring building.

"Right, so each of us will keep the kid that's from our country with us." Arthur said, grabbing Lancelot's arm when he wasn't looking.

Willow, hearing what Arthur said, attempted to escape. "I DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK WITH A NOOB!"

Alfred pouted. "Who are you calling a noob?"

"You, dumbass."

Feliciano smiled at the twins, Rena returned it with a shy smile while Seth turned away from him. "Ve~let's go! You can meet my _fratello_!"

Rena looked excited. "You have a _fratello_?"

Feliciano nodded. "He's my twin brother, ve.~"

Kiku nodded to Rin before leading her towards the stairs. Kiku was a little shy, not wanting to make the wrong impression on Rin. Rin was currently looking around the hotel in wonder. Western designs were so different.

Ling sighed before walking towards Yao. "Can we please go now? I'd rather no hang around here."

Yao smiled. "Okay, my room is on the third floor, lets go Aru."

Vera and her dog stared blankly up at Ivan. She felt intimated because he was so much taller then her. She pouted, while he smiled creepily at her. "_Нет справедливых, почему вы так высок?_"

Ivan smirked before grabbing her arm and dragging her up the stair. "Lets have some fun, Da?"

Lance didn't bother making conversation with Ludwig, he just wanted to sleep.

Both Giselle and Francis smirked before dashing up the stairs. Nobody really wanted to know what those two French perverts were up to, it couldn't possibly be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Lancelot and Arthur-<strong>

Lancelot stared at the food placed in front of him. Arthur had full confidence that Lancelot would enjoy it, after all Lancelot was from his country. Lancelot looked at the food and wondered, _is this even edible?_

"Well go on lad, try it." Arthur urged, looking excited.

Lancelot looked at him and sighed. He took a bite before feeling the urge to vomit rise. It tasted horrible! Was this even English food? He's had better Yorkshire puddings better then this!

"So, what do you think?" Arthur asked.

Not wanting to hurt the feelings of the man that could possibly kill him, he did what he did best.

He lied.

"It's the best thing I've ever had!"

Lancelot swore that Arthur looked ready to rape him.

* * *

><p><strong>With Willow and Alfred-<strong>

If you had to use one word to describe Willow's current mood, it would be boredom. Alfred at first tried to keep her occupied but all she did was grab the nearest thing (a baseball bat) and knocked him out. She had then looked him out the room and was now currently lying on the couch, listening to Alfred whining to be let back in.

"So bored…" She mumbled before hearing a sound of shuffling feet. At first, Willow thought the place was haunted, which she wondered if the ghost would be like Casper (don't own) but then she relaxed when she saw that the sound of the noise came from a person in the room with her.

Wait…someone in the room with her?

"AGH! BURGLAR!" She screeched, running around the room like a headless chicken. The other person rushed over to calm her.

"Please settle down! I'm not a burglar…" The soft voice said, catching her attention.

She looked up at the person and was shocked to see a duplicate of Alfred, except this guy has longer hair then Alfred and had violet eyes instead of blue.

He smiled at her, holding his…was that a polar bear?…close to him. "Hello…My name is Mathew Williams."

She grinned. "Your so cute!"

Before Mathew could react, he was pushed to the ground with Willow hugging him. Currently he was in shock.

_She noticed me?_

* * *

><p><strong>With Giselle and Francis-<strong>

Francis decided to let Giselle meet one of his friends. He had so much in common with her, it's no wonder that she's one of his citizens!

"_Bonjour_ Gilbert, I brought a friend!" Francis exclaimed, after catching sight of the familiar white hair.

Giselle gasped when she was met with red eyes. He was handsome! It was like she fell into her own Wonderland where everywhere she looked there were hot men!

_If this is a dream, please don't wake me up._

Gilbert smirked, walking up to them. "Vell, vat do ve have here? Someone to bask in my awesomeness?"

Giselle smirked. "Maybe."

Gilbert's smirk widened. "Nice to meet you. I'm the awesome Gilbert."

"I'm Giselle."

For some reason, Francis had a feeling that he shouldn't have introduced those two but shrugged it off.

What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

><p><strong>With Vera and Ivan-<strong>

Ivan didn't know how, but he managed to lose sight of Vera in five seconds flat. the girl was there one moment and then gone the next.

Well they always did say that Russian's were born curious.

He heard a shuffle from the closet and carefully walked over to it. Opening it up, the next thing he knew was that he was buried under a pile of clothes that before were on the hangers.

Beside him, Vera and her dog-Scruffy-popped up next to him. Taking an exaggerated breath, Vera smiled at him before running off.

It then occurred to Ivan that he couldn't move.

* * *

><p><strong>With Ling and Yao-<strong>

Ling was already feeling frustrated and a question was bothering him really badly. He kept glancing at Yao before turning back to staring at his hands.

Yao finally decided to see what was bugging his citizen. But when he asked, he got the most weirdest yet offending question from him.

"Are you male or female?"

* * *

><p><strong>With Lance and Ludwig-<strong>

Normally I would be telling you what is currently going on, but our two German characters were fast asleep.

Lance was tired because hanging around those other children were tiring while Ludwig was asleep from drinking to much beer.

And remember people, these are the sane ones….

* * *

><p><strong>With Rin and Kiku-<strong>

Rin was calmly sitting on the couch, reading one of the books that Kiku said she could read. Kiku was brewing up some tea, happy that nothing had gone wrong so far. Rin was such a sensible child and mature for her age. But it seemed she had a problem with being blunt with people.

"Honda-san? I have a question?" He heard her ask.

"What is it?" He replied.

"Why do you have Yaoi porn manga?"

* * *

><p><strong>With Rena, Seth and Feliciano-<strong>

"Come on ve~ I want you to meet my _Fratello!_" Feliciano yelled, dragging the Italian twins down the hall with him.

Rena hoped that Feliciano's brother was like him while Seth was wishing the opposite.

They arrived at a door, only to hear loud shouting.

"FUCKING HELL, STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU TOMATO BASTARD!" An Italian voice yelled, scaring the three Italians.

"But Lovi,~" The heard a Spanish voice whine.

"Don't call me that!"

The door was shoved open and a man that looked a few years older then Feliciano stormed out. He looked similar to Feliciano, he even had the curl-though it was pointing in another direction. The only difference was that he had darker brown hair and a more mixed colour brown eyes.

Once his eyes landed on Feliciano, his scowl deepened. "What the heck do you want?"

Feliciano was oblivious to his brother's threatening tone. "_Fratello_, guess what? We get to look after kids from our country ve~"

The response? Lovino slammed his door shut in front of his face.

Seth sighed. "Well, there goes a normal human being."

* * *

><p>So that's it guys, I'm pooped. Seen as some of you DON'T want Yaoi and some of you DO want Yaoi. There will be hints of Yaoi but the story will be mainly friendship based.<p>

**My friend and me are currently working on a new Hetalia fic. Now I know your probably bored of listening to me say this but if you would like to know about it, please ask. Also, there is a contest involved in it so for more details, ask away!**

I've posted a Hetalia poll, please check it out!

Translations-

Imbécile-Idiots (French)

Gomenasai-Sorry (Japanease)

Fratello-Older Brother (Italian)

Нет справедливых, почему вы так высок?-No fair, why are you so tall?

Bonjour-Hello (French)

R&R


	6. Lock Down

A/N: Hello~ I enjoyed writing the chapter

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Red Cookies**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**akira45**

**SierraPaige**

**VRRPT**-Her penname is too AWESOME to be put on this fic.

**lightwolfheart**

**Ippiki Ookami no Fuyu**

**KorosuKa**

**ILUVNCIS123**-What the heck? Why did you get rid of Sean? You keep talking about him at school….

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia!

-Rin Yuzaki belongs to **ILUVNCIS123**

-Giselle Fillon belongs to **Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

-Lancelot Bridges belongs to **KorosuKa**

-Seth and Rena Napolitano belongs **Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**-**Lance Krause belongs to **Red Cookies**

**Claim: **Ling Jintao, Vera Medvedev, Willow Obama and this plot belong to me.

**Note:** Even though some of the characters have the same last name as the current Prime Ministers/Presidents, they are NOT related in real life!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four-Lock Down<p>

After finally getting the children settled in, things seemed to be back to normal, well as normal as it can be for these countries.

While in the hotel, Willow happened to notice that the doors and most of the items were all electronic and connected. When she had asked Mathew about it, he had said that there was a control room that operated everything.

That's how Willow got her new idea.

"Hey ahoge! I want to go and see the other kids!" Willow yelled, referring Alfred to his one lone standing piece of hair.

He blinked before pouting. "You don't want to hang out with the hero?"

"No."

Alfred scowled while Willow quickly ran to the door and rushed out the room. It wasn't that she didn't like Alfred, it's just that she felt a little odd around him.

Mind you, this is how she reacts around potential rapists as well.

Luckily for Willow, her epic ninja skills managed to find out where the other kids where (basically, she ask some of the other grown ups.)

The first room she arrived at was the room where Lancelot was. She still found it funny that he was stuck with a man with large eyebrows. How is that even possible?

She knocked on the door loudly, oblivious to the looks some of the hotel guests shot her. The door was wrenched open and Arthur sent her an annoyed look.

"Bloody hell, what do you want?" He muttered, rubbing his head tiredly.

She grinned at him. "I'm here to kidnap-I mean hang out with Lancelot!"

Arthur decided to ignore her comment, wanting to get some rest.

"Lancelot! The American girl wants you!" He yelled, getting a groan in response.

Lancelot trudged to the door, look just as tired as Arthur. "Do you make it a hobby to annoy me."

"If I said no, I would be lying." Was her reply.

She grabbed his arm and quickly scurried down the hall. Arthur stood there blinking before deciding not to get involved.

Besides, anything that happens with that girl would be Alfred's fault.

* * *

><p>"So vat are ve doing?" Lance asked, after being 'kidnapped' by Willow and Lancelot.<p>

Willow rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you once we've got everyone else."

The person to collect was Giselle, who Lancelot wanted to avoid. Who knew that in one day he would want to murder a French person.

Luckily for them, Giselle was sat outside the hotel room in boredom. She glanced up as they approached and smirked. "_Bonjour_, what are you guyz doing here?"

Willow smiled. "My new plan."

Giselle's smirk widened. "Oh, I can't wait to ze how ziz goez."

Willow cheerfully skipped ahead while Lance shook his head. He was surrounded by idiots, he would rather be at home, stuck listening to his mom gush about nails.

Wait, no he wouldn't.

Just as Willow and Lance foresaw, Giselle and Lancelot got into another fight _again._ seriously, those two couldn't go five seconds without getting into another fight.

They finally arrived at the hotel room where the Italian twins were kept. Before she could knock on the door, it was thrown open and Seth stormed out, followed by his sister.

"_Fratello! _That was so rude! Go and apologize to Mr Feliciano!" Rena cried, grabbing Seth's arm. Seth scowled at her before finally noticing the others. Rena did too and froze, her face turning bright red.

Willow, oblivious to the atmosphere, smiled, making the twins shudder. "Come on you two, we need to pick up Rin, Ling and Vera!"

Seth raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Lancelot quickly shook his head. "She won't tell you until we've gotten everyone."

Rin was easy to get, she seemed to contemplating something and muttering under her breath about 'Yaoi porn.' Ling did try to get them to leave him alone, but as soon as Giselle brought up the fact that Vera would be with them, he was easy to persuade afterwards.

Willow really didn't want to knock on the hotel room where Vera was. But she needed the little girl with her, so she sucked up her fear and knocked on the door.

Nothing happened and after a few minutes, the kids started to think nobody was in the room. But just as that thought crossed their minds, the door was opened and Vera peeked her head out.

Willow grinned before grabbing her hand. "Come on Vera! Lets have some fun."

Vera giggled before willingly following her, glancing back to make sure her dog-Scruffy-was following behind.

Nobody bothered to glance in the room where a certain Russian was buried under a pile of clothes.

* * *

><p>"So, now will you tell us what you are planning?" Lancelot asked, after vacating to the main hall of the hotel.<p>

Willow grinned, playing with Vera's hair. "Hehe, I have an idea on how to take over the hotel!"

All the kids sighed in unison, it was no secret that Willow was planning to 'take over the world.' But, at least it gave them something to do.

"And zat plan would be?" Giselle asked, gesturing for Willow to continue.

"Listen! Apparently most of the things in this hotel s controlled in the security room. If we can sneak in there, we can take control of the hotel!"

They hated to admit it, but it was a smart idea.

"Lets say that we do do this plan, what would happen then?" Seth demanded.

Willow snorted. "You said do do!"

Obviously Willow wasn't the maturest of people.

"Where is the security room anyway?" Ling wondered out loud, looking around boredly.

Willow grinned. "It's behind you."

The kids whipped their heads around to where she was pointing and twitched. That door wasn't there before…

A few minutes later, the kids sneakily ran into the security room, which conveniently was unlocked and empty.

The hotel wasn't the best of places…

The room was spacious, with a few computers and chairs, a box of sugar a wall full of security TVs and a microphone.

Why the box of sugar was there, no one knew.

Rin looked around the room before her eyes landed on the box of sugar, she gasped and froze. Catching the other kids attention.

"Are you okay Rin?" Rena asked, her voice filled with concern.

"I-I'm fine. Rearry!" She stuttered, her Japanese accent filtering into her voice.

Giselle looked to where Rin was looking and smirked.

"What? Afraid of sugar?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

Rin shook her head. "No!"

Meanwhile, Willow made sure to close and lock the security room door so that nobody could get to them. She then looked at the monitors and smirked. It seemed that all of the adults were in either each others room or their own.

She glanced down at the dashboard and her grin widened. One button, a big red one, caught her attention.

Lancelot noticed what she was doing and opened his mouth. "Willow! Don't touch-"

~Click~

"-that button." He finished, his eye twitching. A loud clang was heard until it finally stopped. Nothing seemed to be wrong.

Willow pouted. "What's the point of putting a big red button here if it does nothing?"

Lancelot lightly slapped her head. "You are not supposed to touch it! Stupid American!"

They heard a loud yelp and turned around, only to see Giselle forcing some sugar down Rin's throat. Lancelot quickly rushed over and pushed Giselle off of Rin. "What the bloody heck do you think you are doing?"

Giselle smiled innocently. "Nothing.~"

Willow went to go and check on Rin, but suddenly she was pinned down to the ground with a grinning, _grinning_, Rin on top of her. "DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?"

Willow blinked at her. "Err…Yeah?"

Rin laughed and started humming to herself. She grabbed Lance and kissed him on the mouth before giggling and running around the room. Lance was stood in shock, before collapsing on the floor.

Lancelot grabbed Giselle and shook her. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

Giselle laughed, holding her hands up. "I only gave her sugar, she zeems to have a sugar high problem."

What they failed to notice was Vera going over to the dashboard and turning the microphone on. Meaning everyone in the hotel could hear them.

"I LIKE MON STICKY FRIEND!"

* * *

><p>"I LIKE MON STICKY FRIEND!"<p>

Japan lifted his head up in confusion. Wasn't that Rin's voice? But why did she sound so…hyper?

He grew concerned and started to head for the door. But when he tried to open it, he was shocked to see that it wouldn't open. Not matter what he did.

The other countries had similar problems and knew that the children were responsible for this.

"SOMEONE CALM DOWN RIN!"

"GISELLE SHOULD DO IT! SHE'S THE ONE WHO DID IT!"

"SHUT UP! YOI HAVE NO PROOF!"

"YOU WERE SAT ON TOP OF HER, PRATICALLY FORCING IT DOWN HER THROAT!"

"SHE ENJOYED IT.~"

Most of the countries suffered a massive nosebleed, thinking of the implications.

"_Я повернул микрофон!"_

"What did she say?"

"I don't know! I don't speak bloody Russian."

"She said, 'I've turned the microphone on!'"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"IMMA A FIRING MA RAZER!"

"Rena…how did you know what she said?"

"She was speaking German! I learnt German."

"No Rena, she vas speaking Russian. I vould know, I'm German after all."

"Oh, that explains why the book said, 'Learn Russian straight away!'"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LEARN GERMAN WHILE I LEARNT SPANISH, YOU IDIOT!"

"WAAHH! I'M SORRY _FRATTELLO!"_

The countries blinked before sighing, some in annoyance, some in anger and others in boredom.

"Hey dudes…Vera said she turned on the microphone….meaning everyone can hear us."

"Vell shit."

"LANCE!"

"Vhat?"

"YOU CAN'T SWEAR IN FRONT OF SIX YEAR OLD!"

"It's not like she can understand me."

A few crashing noises were heard and more mumbled nonsense from Rin before they heard a throat clear on the microphone.

"My name is Willow Obama and I am taking over the hotel!"

* * *

><p>OMG Rin on sugar rush! Rena can speak Russian? And why is Russia still buried under the clothes? Who knows~<p>

Till next time!

Translate:

Bonjour-Hello

Fratello-Older brother

Я повернул микрофон!-I turned the microphone on!

The reason Rin said some of her words with 'r' instead of 'l' is because Japanese people pronounce words with 'l' in them as 'r' words.

R&R


	7. Notice 2

Sorry, I am so sorry. I was planning to get the chapter written and posted tonight but my mum had to surprise me by saying she's got work tonight-which means I need to stay at my mum's friend's house, where I can't right the chapter.

The chapter, instead, will be posted on Sunday.

But! I have a little challenge for you lot here. If you get these questions right, I'll allow you to have an Oc in this fic, from Spain of course, but you need to answer them correctly. (People who already have an Oc in the fic, yes you crazy lot, please don't answer the questions XD Or give hints.) These questions are about Hetalia, so this will prove if you are really a true fan XD

**Question 1:** What did Italy try to convince Germany what he was when they first met?

**Question 2:** How did France know it was Germany in disguise when he was eating at the restaurant?

**Question 3:** Why did Japan betray China?

**Question 4:** Why does England hate France?

**Question 5:** Who says this quote, "The other day, I had an extremely disgusting pizza. England made it."

Special Question, The first person to answer this question and get it right, gets a one-shot!

**Which moment in Hetalia do you think made me roll on the floor, having a tantrum?**

SORRY, I WILL UPLOAD ON SUNDAY!


	8. Sugar High and Tomatoes!

A/N: So in regards to the questions, **lightwolfheart** won. She now has a character in the story. For the special question, **VRRPT** won-I'll be sure to get your one-shot done!

**Thanks to:**

**SierraPaige**

**lightwolfheart**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**nightshadow23**

**invisiblecanada**

**Red Cookies**

**Athesia**

**akira45**

**VRRPT**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**ILUVNCIS123**

**memoranda**

**KorosuKa**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**DazzieDizzy**

**Froggychad**

**TheLonerWhoIsCalledEmo**

**MeiMeiaru8**

**Mizuki Fujiwara 14**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia!

-Rin Yuzaki belongs to **ILUVNCIS123**

-Giselle Fillon belongs to **Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

-Lancelot Bridges belongs to **KorosuKa**

-Seth and Rena Napolitano belongs **Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**-**Lance Krause belongs to **Red Cookies**

**-**Fabio Rajoy Aznar belongs to **lightwolfheart**

**Claim: **Ling Jintao, Vera Medvedev, Willow Obama and this plot belong to me.

**Note:** Even though some of the characters have the same last name as the current Prime Ministers/Presidents, they are NOT related in real life!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five-Sugar High and Tomatoes!<p>

As soon as Willow uttered those words, all hell broke loose. Some of the countries, actually most of them, started yelling and trying to get their doors open. Others, like the Asian countries, calmly tried to think of a better solution.

And of course, they could still hear the kids arguing.

"GET RIN AWAY FROM THE COFFEE MACHINE!"

"Relax Lancelot, ziz iz fun!"

"SHUT YOUR TAP FRENCH FRIES!"

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!"

You could tell these two would be _great friends_. In case you couldn't tell, that was sarcasm.

* * *

><p>Willow smiled to herself, relaxing back in one of the spinning computer chairs. She felt proud about her statement, and seeing the distress of the people locked in their rooms on their faces made her extremely happy.<p>

But now she had a bigger problem to deal with.

"I'M ROOBY-DOO!"

"IT'S SCOOBY-DOO!" (A/N: Do not own)

That problem was Rin. Willow was annoyed that Giselle had fed her Japanese new friend sugar. With her running around like a maniac, nobody would believe she was the best villain around!

Yes, she was a self-proclaimed villain. The reason for this was because if Alfred was a hero naturally she would have to be the villain.

Well, it made sense in Willow's mind.

Vera was sat in the chair next to her, stoking her dog, Scruffy. Willow was a little creeped out by Vera's dog, for he tended to appear and disappear. It was a demon dog!

Seth, Rena and Lance were closer to the door. Rena and Lance were having a chat, surprisingly the young Italian girl didn't look afraid. Seth was glowering at them but didn't dare speak up.

Pfft, it wasn't because Lance was taller then him…

Lancelot and Giselle were once again fighting, and they were near the microphone so everyone could hear them.

Rin was still running around the room, yelling random words out.

And Ling? Well…

The young Chinese boy clenched and unclenched his fists, his teeth gritting. These kids, important kids of some of the countries, were acting like complete idiots. He was so sick and tired of it.

"WOULD YOU PEOPLE SHUT IT!" He yelled, instantly shutting everyone up. He ran a hand through his short black hair before glaring at them.

"Honestly, you people should be acting your age! This is unacceptable! Willow, get away from the controls, and please move Vera away as well! Lancelot, Giselle, stop fighting! Your arguments are immature! Seth, stop pouting! Rena and Lance, at least try to help out! And Rin….KNOCK IT OFF! You people can be so annoying, aru."

Willow quickly grabbed Vera and moved further away from the controls. Lancelot and Giselle were about to argue when they saw the murderous expression on Ling's face. They decided instead to separate themselves, in fear of what Ling might do.

It was then that everyone remembered what Ling had said at the end of his sentence.

"Did you just say 'aru'?" Lance asked, giving him a skeptical eye.

Ling blinked before looking away. "No, aru…Dammit! I thought I got over this but now I can't stop, aru!"

Willow burst out laughing. "Haha, Ling sounds weird!"

Vera blinked before smiling at Ling. "_Большой Брат звуки мило, когда он говорит, что_."

Rena meekly looked up from staring at the ground. "She said that you sound cute when you say that word."

Ling looked at Vera with a soft smile, which she returned before playing with her dog. At least one of them was normal….well, normal enough.

Rin was still running around, making everyone sigh. Suddenly, before anyone suspected it, she ran into a wall and knocked herself out.

"Well, that's one way to take her down." Willow commented, nudging Rin with her foot.

Ling sighed before picking Rin up and plopping her onto one of the chairs. At least one of the problems was gone.

Seth sighed boredly at the scene, a little ticked off at being yelled at when he didn't do anything. He looked at the security monitors, smiling when he saw what some of the people in the room were doing.

The American idiot was muttering how he was going to take down Willow. Seth could have sworn he saw someone else in the room but dismissed it. The Englishman was still asleep, tired from last night. The French pervert was brushing his hair with a predatory grin.

Seth shuddered at that.

When he looked at the Russian's room, all he saw was a pile of clothes and a hand stuck out. The Chinese guy was trying to keep hold of a boy that kept yelling about things made in Korea.

Last time Seth checked, the majority of items he had seen said, 'made in China.'

The German man was yelling at an albino man, who was smirking. The Japanese man was calmly sat on the floor, drinking tea.

And the Italians…well, the one that his sister was 'smitten' with, was crying and the other Italian boy was yelling at him. There seemed to also be someone else in the room…a Spanish man…

A Spanish man with green eyes.

Seth's eyes widened, remembering who the Spanish man reminded him off.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: 6 years ago-<strong>

Seth sighed to himself as he walked the busy streets of Madrid with his father. His sister was back at home in Italy, Rome, with his mother. Seth wished he was there too, but his dad forced him to come with him.

Although he appeared bored on the outside, he was cussing up a storm in his head. His last caretaker happened to love swearing every minute and watched a lot of violence TV. Because of this, Seth now knows every possible bad word you could say.

That was actually a talent in it's self, a five year old knowing all the bad words. It's a good thing he never said them out loud.

Well, not to his family anyway.

He didn't really like Spain, it was too hot. But it wasn't like he was going to get a say in it, his father was meeting with the prime minister.

"Now Seth, I want you to be on your best behavior," his father said, giving Seth a stern look.

Seth nodded, not wanting to upset his father.

They finally approached the Prime Minister's house, which was more like a mansion. Seth was shocked how big it was, it was even bigger then his house!

A servant met them outside. "_Por favor, siga, señor_."

Seth scowled at the servant, keeping close to his father. That was another thing he was annoyed with, the fact that everyone here spoke another language that he didn't understand. It was bad enough that he had to actually learn the language.

Inside the mansion, everything looked stunning. Seth could see his reflection on the floor! Random pieces of art were placed around the hall but Seth didn't take notice of them.

The servant led them to a dining hall, where two a man sat. He was obviously the prime minister. He was dressed in a nice suit and had a big cheery smile on his face.

"_Hola amigos_! Welcome to my house, Mr Napolitano. Oh, is this your _hijo_?" Prime Minister Rajoy asked, shaking hands with Seth's father.

Seth's father nodded, placing a hand on Seth's shoulder. "Yes, this is Seth."

Mr Rajoy smiled. "Ah, he's adorable. I have a son that's a year older then him, why don't we let them hang out while we discuss plans?"

Mr Napolitano immediately agreed, making Seth glare at him.

But because Seth was a cute five-year-old, the effect didn't come out right.

"_Por favor, lo llevan a mi hijo_." Mr Rajoy asked, turning to a servant. The servant nodded before gesturing Seth to follow her.

Mr Napolitano pushed Seth over to the servant before turning to chat to Mr Rajoy. Seth grumbled as he followed the servant down the hall. The servant ended up taking him to an outside courtyard. It had trees that were in full bloom and a pond.

Seth then noticed that he was alone and inwardly cussed the servant out for ditching him. He grumbled before trotting over to the pond and sat down in front of it.

Looking at his reflection, instead of seeing his, he saw Rena. He smiled sadly before sighing. He missed her and he had just seen her yesterday!

What he didn't notice was the person behind him sneaking up on him. Before he could react, dark tanned arms wrapped around him, bringing him to someone's chest. Seth froze, he felt as if couldn't move.

He felt the hot breath on his neck. "Wow, you're a cutie, aren't you? All the kids I've met before are all boring but you are different!"

Seth finally snapped out of his stupor and pushed his way out of the person's arms. He spun around, glaring at the person.

It was a boy that looked around his age. He had messy brown hair with emerald eyes. He wore a simple long sleeved yellow top with white shorts.

The boy smiled at him, making Seth's glare harden. The boy quickly grabbed Sloth's cheeks, shocking him, and smirked. "Now that I can see you fully, I can see how adorable you are!"

Seth sputtered. "H-hey! Who the heck are you! And don't call me 'cute' or 'adorable.' Those are girly names!"

The boy laughed, still holding Seth's cheeks. "_Eres un chico divertido, Italiano_. My name is Fabio Rajoy Aznar! But you can just call me Fabio!"

Seth snorted. "I'd rather call you Mr Pervert."

Fabio laughed. "I've decided something!"

Seth rolled his eyes. "What?"

Fabio smirked, making him look a little malicious. "From now on, I'm your boss and you're my henchmen!"

_Oh dear lord._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>Present-<strong>

Seth shuddered, quickly looking away from the security monitors. He was bored but he didn't dare defy Ling in fear of what Ling might do.

Seriously, Ling was just someone you would not want to get on the wrong side of.

Rena, who had been hiding behind Lance, looked over to her brother before frowning.

'_Fratello misses Fabio.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Spain, Medrid-4:56pm<strong>

Fabio smiled slightly while looking in the mirror. He was dressed in a red dress shirt, the first two buttons undone, and black dress pants.

Today he was going to visit his two friends, Seth and Rena. Although he adored both of the Italians, it was Seth he mainly wanted to see.

'_Ah, I can't wait to piss him off.~"_

Let it be said that Fabio was a very manipulative and malicious child.

He heard his bedroom door open, and thinking it was his mother, turned to greet the person. But he was shocked when he saw that it wasn't his mother.

It was a man dressed in black, only his green eyes could be seen.

"Hello Fabio, my name is Green."

Before Fabio could react, Green appeared in front of him and knocked him out.

"This is Green, I have captured that last target." Green said, talking to his Walkie-talkie.

"_Good. Now make sure that those stupid people find him. I cannot believe that the kids fell into the grasp of the people closest to the prime ministers!"_

Green laughed before slinging the Spanish boy over his shoulder.

"Still as moody as ever Red."

* * *

><p>There is no Yaoi, because you people didn't want it. Fabio just happens to like showing affection, especially to Italians. So he will flirt with Seth, but there will be no actual romance.<p>

**Translations-**

**Большой Брат звуки мило, когда он говорит, что-Big Brother sounds cute when he says that (Russian)**

**Por favor, siga, señor-Please follow me, sir (Spanish)**

**Hola amigos-Hello friends (Spanish)**

**Hijo-Son (Spanish)**

**Por favor, lo llevan a mi hijo-Please take him to my son (Spanish)**

**Eres un chico divertido, Italiano-You are a funny guy, Italian (Spanish)**

**Fratello-Big Brother (Italian)**

R&R


	9. Caught

A/N: Thanks guys, glad you liked the last chapter! Seven more reviews until this fic reaches a hundred!

**Thanks to:**

**lightwolfheart**

**Memoranda**

**Athesia**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**VRRPT**

**Red Cookies**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**akira45**

**KorosuKa**

**SierraPaige**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia!

-Rin Yuzaki belongs to **ILUVNCIS123**

-Giselle Fillon belongs to **Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

-Lancelot Bridges belongs to **KorosuKa**

-Seth and Rena Napolitano belongs **Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**-**Lance Krause belongs to **Red Cookies**

**-**Fabio Rajoy Aznar belongs to **lightwolfheart**

**Claim: **Ling Jintao, Vera Medvedev, Willow Obama and this plot belong to me.

**Note:** Even though some of the characters have the same last name as the current Prime Ministers/Presidents, they are NOT related in real life!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Six-Caught<p>

"_Mummy, will you be reading again tonight?" Lucas asked, looking at his mother who was currently working. She sighed, setting down her reading glasses, before giving a tired sigh to her son._

"_I don't know Lucas, I read you three whole chapters."_

"_Please mum! Simon and me are anxious to find out what will happen next!"_

"_Well…Alright, but next time get your father to read you the story."_

_Lucas cheered before running to his room. He pushed Simon, who was also working, onto his bed before settling down there himself._

"_It's just a story…"_

"_Shut it Simon! This story is life!"_

_Simon scoffed but smiled a little. He did enjoy the characters a lot._

_His thoughts were interrupted when his mother entered the room. She smiled at the boys before picking up the book. _

"_So, after…."_

* * *

><p>I would like to say that Willow got away with her plan to lock all the guests in their rooms and achieve complete control.<p>

But then again, she is the villain and most villains do fail a lot.

While the children were in the security room, getting into petty arguments with each other (except Rin, who was still unconscious), they failed to see a certain Russian finally free himself from his 'prison of clothes.'

"Well that was fun, but I don't like being locked in my room." He mumbled, before walking towards the locked door.

When Russia reached for the doorknob, he pulled do hard that the door knob, as well as the door, literally opened. Russia smiled to himself, calmly walking away from the now destroyed door.

Poor door…

At the same time, a certain self-proclaimed hero suddenly felt hungry. His tummy rumbled loudly, making him feel relieved that nobody was in the room with him.

Except Canada, but then again I guess you could still consider America being alone in the room.

"Oh geez, I could go for a hamburger about now." He said before marching up to the door and simply twisting the doorknob.

Similar to Russia's door, America's door was destroyed.

And surprisingly, the kids still did not notice what was going on. Well, they always did say that kids had short attention spans…

* * *

><p>"Err, can you guys please stop fighting…ve…" Rena asked but was promptly ignored. She pouted but didn't wish to get involved in the fights.<p>

She wanted to live after all.

Willow smiled cheekily at Ling, who was glaring daggers at her. "Dude, chill. It's not my fault that you keep saying 'aru.'"

Ling snorted. "This wouldn't be happening if you hadn't of started messing with the controls, aru."

"I was bored!"

Nothing is more worse then putting a bored American in front of security controls…

"You bloody frog girl! Because of you, Rin is now unconscious!"

"Heh, ztop calling me a frog! Bezidez, don't you know how to have fun?"

"Not when it hurts others!"

"Alwayz the gentlemen…"

It makes you wonder if all British people and French people hate each other naturally.

"Stupid potato shithead! Stay away from my sister!"

"You know, vith all your yelling, you're pissing me off."

"Don't say that so casually! I really mean it!"

"Sure, of course you do."

Don't get me started on Italians and Germans. Wait, let me rephrase that, _South_ Italians and Germans.

Rena was ready to cry but held it in, she was in charge of looking after Vera after all. Rena put on her best smile, which could make a grown man smile, and turned to Vera.

But Vera was not there. Heck she wasn't even in the room.

"OH NO! I LOST VERA! PLEAE DON'T KILL ME! I HAVE FAMILY IN YOUR CONTRIES!"

The kids stopped fighting and turned to Rena with different expressions. Willow looked excited-it means she gets to play detective! Ling looked ready to murder her while Giselle looked as if she didn't care. Lancelot gaped at her while Lance blinked in confusion. Seth shook his head, mumbling about leaving Rena in charge was the worst thing to do.

Rin was still unconscious but if she was awake, she would have been trying to calm down Rena, who was crying. But because she's unconscious, Rena was still left to cry.

It was then that Willow noticed someone else was missing.

"Vera's dog is missing too!"

* * *

><p>Vera Medvedev was a very curious child. Because she spent most of her time in her house, stuck in her room, she didn't get to see much of everything.<p>

So when she grew bored of watching the children arguing and Rena crying, she snuck out the door. Now she could see what an English hotel was like!

While exploring around she noticed her trust friend, Scruff, was following close behind her and smiled. She gently ruffled his hair before chuckling a little.

But that was cut short when she saw two familiar people. Her eyes widened as she noticed both Ivan and Alfred, who were both arguing, heading her way.

'_I've got to warn big brother Ling! Oh, and the others…'_She thought to herself, before turning around and rushing back the way she came, Scruffy following close behind.

But alas, Alfred and Ivan saw her and gave chase.

"WHY THE HECK IS THAT RUSSIAN KID SO FAST?"

"In Russia, the woman tend to be faster then men. Good, da?"

"No! it's not good!"

Vera felt like laughing. She had never been chased before and it was so fun! But she needed to stick to her mission! So, once she reached the security room, she slammed the door, scaring the others.

"Holy Fuhrer! Ven the heck did she get here?" Lance demanded, clutching his clothes.

Seth, who refused to admit that he was surprised as well, smirked. "Get some eyes moron, she just got here now."

Lance flipped him off, sending Seth into a cursing fit. Everyone decided to ignore them, more interested in what made Vera look terrified.

"_Альфред и Иван идут!_" Vera yelled out in a rush, making everyone blink in confusion.

Rena, understanding Russian, froze. Because she froze, nobody could get a response out of her.

Meaning they had no warning when the door bashed open and both Alfred and Ivan entered. The kids did the first thing that came to their mind.

"!"

Which woke up poor Rin, who looked ready to have a heart attack.

Alfred smirked and struck his hero pose. "The hero has defeated the villain! HAHAHA!"

Willow cussed. "Dammit! And I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for Vera and her meddling dog not being able to understand English!"

Poor Scruff, he didn't understand what was going on when Willow glared at him.

* * *

><p>After Alfred released the others from the hotel rooms, not before teasing Arthur who promptly swore at him, the kids were led to the hallway.<p>

Arthur stomped over and glared down at Lancelot, who looked away. "I cannot believe you did that! What the bloody hell were you thinking?"

"That Willow needs a leash."

"HEY!"

Francis smirked at Giselle. "_Mon Cheri, _how cruel of you to lock my handzome zelf away."

Giselle flipped her long blonde hair. "My lookz are better."

Giselle smirked when she noticed Francis's eye twitching.

Alfred laughed, ruffling Willow's hair. "Well no matter! The hero won in the end!"

Willow pouted. "But I wanna take over the world!"

"Not with me around HAHAHA!"

Yao gave Ling an annoyed look. "Why did you join in, aru? You were being immature, aru!"

Ling didn't reply because he didn't want to say that dreaded word again. But the look Yao gave him made him burst. "I tried to stop them aru!"

Ling then started banging his head against the table while Yao cooed over how adorable he was when he said that.

It makes you wonder who the _older_ one was.

Ivan smiled down at Vera, who looked at him with mixed emotions. "Vera was being very bad, da? Leaving me under all those clothes."

Vera blinked before smiling at him. "_Мне очень жаль, пожалуйста, прости меня старший брат Иван._"

Ivan's smile widened before scooping her up. "I'll forgive you this time, but you have to stay close to me, da?"

Vera nodded, barely paying attention to him.

Rin bowed lowly to Kiku, her cheeks were a deep red colour. "_Gomenasai_ Honda-san. I had ret my sugar probrem get the best of me and I wirr except any punishment you have chosen for me."

Kiku blinked at her before smiling at her slightly. "Arr is forgiven Yuzaki-san, it is not your faurt that you were fed sugar."

Ludwig narrowed his eyes at Lance, who was glaring back at him. "Vat the hell vas that?"

Lance smirked. "That vas me getting part of my revenge."

Ludwig blinked in confusion. "Vat?"

Lance's smile widened. "All vill be revealed later."

Meanwhile, Feliciano was draping himself over the twins. "Ve~I'm so glad you guys are okay! We can have pasta later one!"

Rena blushed. "You're not angry?"

Feliciano shook his head. "Nope~My friends are safe ve~That's all I care about!"

Seth scowled. "Are you trying to seduce my sister?"

Feliciano blinked. "Ve?"

Seth's eyes widened. "What? You didn't know what you were doing the whole time?"

"The idiot never realises what he does." An irritated voice spoke up, making Seth smile. Lovino stomped over, giving an irritated glance to his brother. "Dammit, your not hanging with that Potato Bastard, are you?"

Feliciano smiled. "Ve~_fratello_, come say hi to the twins properly!"

Lovino stuck his finger up at Feliciano, who whined to Ludwig, before glaring at the twins. "You two, upstairs, now."

They were gone in a flash.

So finally all of the children were apprehended, but the adults realised that it was now midnight and they had a meeting tomorrow.

Damn those kids!

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile-In the middle of Meadowhall <strong>

Fabio groaned before opening his eyes. He blinked in confusion when he saw loads of people walking around him. He noticed most of them looked pale, not like the tans he was used to seeing in Spain.

That's when it came to him. He wasn't in his room anymore, no, he was in some kind of shopping centre!

"_Oh Dios, esto no es bueno ... no creo que estoy en España nunca más._" He mumbled, trying to find some clue as to where he was. He then noticed that most of the signs were in English and a lot of people were speaking the language as well.

It came to him then, he was in England.

* * *

><p>"NO!"<p>

"…_Fabio cried in despair, pouting to himself…" The mother finished off, before closing the book._

_Lucas yawned, smiling at his mother. "Will you read it again tomorrow?"_

_She smiled. "Sure…"_

* * *

><p>Done! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!<p>

I happened to come across Hetalia quotes and one of the ones Canada says grabs my attention! **"China and I are to be married~!"**

…What?

**VRRPT-Your one-shot will be posted this week, just not today!**

**Meadowhall is a real place, I've been there~**

**Translations-**

**Альфред и Иван идут!-**Alfred and Ivan are coming!

**Мне очень жаль, пожалуйста, прости меня старший брат Иван-**I'm sorry, please forgive me big brother Ivan

**Gomenasai-**I'm Sorry

**Fratello-**Big Brother

**Oh Dios, esto no es bueno ... no creo que estoy en España nunca más.-**Oh God, this is not good...I don't think I'm in Spain anymore.

R&R


	10. IMPORTANT NOTICE

I won't be able to update ANY OF MY STORIES because my charger is broke. My power for the computer is running out just as I write this!

PLEASE DON'T REVIEW THIS. If you have anything to say though, PM me.

Feckin charger, I HATE IT!


	11. I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME!

Okay guys, I have to tell you some bad news….

I can't continue this fic, I'm so sorry! I've lost all inspiration for it and I just have no idea where to go with it. Maybe if I had done it about three kids, maybe that would have been easier.

I know you're probably pissed with me because I haven't updated in so long, but I just can't write anymore of this!

I'll make it up to all the people who sent in Ocs, I promise!

If any of you would like to adopt this fan fiction, I don't mind. Just send me a PM. Really, I am so sorry, with my FINAL exam next week it's been stressful. After that I'll be going to college and during that time I'll be working on my original novel-which means basically travelling around England for historical places.

For those who read 'Babysitting A Demon Child,' I'll be updating that tomorrow.

Again, I am sorry, please don't hold this against me.

-Tailsdoll123


End file.
